stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Ilenulando
Spreek je llenulando uit als thlenulando zoals in het Welsch ? Aesop 25 nov 2007 16:33 (UTC) :ieleenoelandoo, dus in IPA: i:le:nulando: --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 16:35 (UTC) ::Begrijp er geen sikkepit van, ben namelijk niet van de slimste, maar 't maakt niet uit. Nu ik weet dat je de agressieve toer opgaat laat ik je liever links liggen. Sorry hoor maar ik houd het voor bekeken! Aesop 25 nov 2007 16:40 (UTC) :::Dat is rap. Tot een eventuele volgende ontmoeting dan. --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 16:49 (UTC) Lol 23 mrt 2008 11:07 (UTC) (o, belgië!) :Ik blijf dit nog steeds grappig vinden :D:D:D 3 apr 2008 08:39 (UTC) ::Wat blijf je grappig vinden ? 3 apr 2008 08:40 (UTC) :::Misschien moet je dit gesprek hierboven tussen jou en OWTB nog eens doorlezen. 3 apr 2008 12:42 (UTC) ::::'t spijt me, maar ik begijp de pointe niet. 3 apr 2008 14:09 (UTC) Tip: lees dit nog eens, eeexxttrraa goed door: Spreek je llenulando uit als ''thlenulando zoals in het Welsch ? Aesop 25 nov 2007 16:33 (UTC)'' :ieleenoelandoo, dus in IPA: i:le:nulando: --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 16:35 (UTC) ::Begrijp er geen sikkepit van, ben namelijk niet van de slimste, maar 't maakt niet uit. Nu ik weet dat je de agressieve toer opgaat laat ik je liever links liggen. Sorry hoor maar ik houd het voor bekeken! Aesop 25 nov 2007 16:40 (UTC) :::Dat is rap. Tot een eventuele volgende ontmoeting dan. --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 16:49 (UTC) 3 apr 2008 14:16 (UTC) ::::Sorry hoor, maar als je het mij niet uitlegt zal het mij een raadsel blijven. 3 apr 2008 14:19 (UTC) OK, laten we het zo doen :P, wat vind je raar aan dit gesprek van hierboven? 3 apr 2008 14:44 (UTC) :Niets, jij wel ? 3 apr 2008 14:48 (UTC) ::O, ok. Dan doen we het op deze manier: waarom werd jij boos op OWTB? :p 3 apr 2008 14:50 (UTC) --------------------------------- :::Weet iemand aan wie de Kaasboerderij toebehoort ? Wanneer niet, zou ik er wel iets van willen maken en op een andere plaats neerzetten omdat (volksgezondheid,Urban Planning, etc...) zuivelindustrie per definitie hier niet thuishoort. Aesop 25 nov 2007 14:03 (UTC) Eej, denk je soms dat die cavia's de kaas besmetten of zo??? --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 14:08 (UTC) Je lijkt wel agressief vandaag. Slecht geslapen ? Ga eens surfen bij de bevoegde overheidsdiensten, je zal er ongetwijfeld heel wat van opsteken ! Aesop 25 nov 2007 14:19 (UTC) ? Juist niet! Eindelijk een italiaan: 1 --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 14:21 (UTC) Van niemand, had zelf zomaar iets neergezet daar toen ik het artikel aanmaakte, maar het is van jou. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 15:29 (UTC) Besmetten cavia's kaas? Nee toch? Moet ik 't 'ns uitproberen met mijn cavia? --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 15:31 (UTC) Kan ik ook gaan proberen ;-). Heb er drie zitten hier.. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 15:33 (UTC) Ik voel concurrentie... Toch niet één mannetje en twee vrouwtjes, hè? Mijn cavia loopt weg van de kaas... --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 15:37 (UTC) Drie vrouwtjes, waarvan twee rode Hollanders en één Amerikaanse kruintjescavia, ofzoiets :P Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 15:38 (UTC) Pfff... Gelukkig geen mannetje, anders was er ook een Caviabedrijf Alexandru gekomen ;) Ik heb een chocoladekleurige rus, mannetje. --OosWesThoesBes 25 nov 2007 15:41 (UTC) Teruggeplaatst van "http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg:Terra_Nostra" ----------------- :Wie was hier met het verkeerde been uit bed gestapt dacht je ? 3 apr 2008 14:57 (UTC) "Eej, denk je soms dat die cavia's de kaas besmetten of zo???" Nou verschrikkelijk agressief zeg, ongelooflijk, ik kan het niet eens meer bekijken, zo hard beginnen mijn benen te trillen van de angst en van de woede =)) Kom echt niet meer bij.. volgensmij zit al die agressie in je hoofd, of zie je spoken.. toch blijft dit gesprek van hier helemaal bovenaan de grootste onzin ooit :-) OWTB geeft antwoord op je vraag en jij begint meteen boos te worden en te zeggen dat ie agressief is :P:P:P 3 apr 2008 15:04 (UTC) ::Wanneer het je mocht interesseren, neem dan ook eens een kijkje op Orgin, dezelfde dag, dezelfde tijdspanne, dezelfde spelers en de opmerking die ik kreeg in de samenvatting m.b.t. mijn kleine bijdrage. zitten we nog in de middeleeuwen ofzo??. Jullie wisten dat ik een digibeet ben ! Vanwaar dan dit onbegrip ? 3 apr 2008 15:15 (UTC) :Als je niet bestand bent tegen zulke opmerkingen snap ik niet hoe je al die jaren hebt kunnen overleven op de wereld.. 3 apr 2008 15:29 (UTC) ::Dit is weer een typische Libertaanse discussie... --Oos Wes (Bès) 3 apr 2008 15:46 (UTC) :::Клопт 3 apr 2008 15:54 (UTC) ::::Waarom doen jullie dit ? Wie heeft hier iets aan ? 3 apr 2008 16:07 (UTC) :::::Wat? dit gesprek? Ik zei alleen dat ik deze opmerking van bovenaan grappig vond, jij wou dat ik het uitlegde. Maar laat maar zitten nu.. 3 apr 2008 16:17 (UTC) ::::::Y're very welcome. 3 apr 2008 16:30 (UTC) Dit blijft de beste discussie ooit :D --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 04:55 (UTC) :Ik blijf hier trots op zijn --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 12:52 (UTC) Normaal hoef je niet meer te lachen als je iets voor de tiende keer leest, maar dit blijft een grote uitzondering! :D Hahahaha :P >>>> --OuWTB 2 jul 2009 16:31 (UTC)